


Vampire

by still_lycoris



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Awkward First Times, F/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna tells Avon a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire

Avon lay in the bed, feeling awkward, horribly conscious of Anna lying next to him.

He didn’t think he’d done very well. He’d hoped to be impressive, to show that he knew what he was doing and could make a woman happy. Could make Anna happy. He’d wanted it to be special.

He should have known better. Sex was never the way it sounded like it should be from other people’s ridiculous stories about it. It was always clumsy and sweaty with fumbling hands and always feeling like you were missing the important bits and making noises that you thought the other person might like and knowing that really, you just sounded stupid.

That _he_ just sounded stupid.

Anna shifted beside him, her hair tickling his shoulder. Avon wondered how long it would be before she made her excuses and left. He wasn’t sure he’d satisfied her. In fact, he was almost sure that he hadn’t. She would know just how inexperienced he was and she would probably laugh at him which would be embarrassing. Oh, he shouldn’t have done this. How could he have been so stupid? You didn’t have sex with people you needed, in fact, sex was always a stupid mistake and _not_ just because he wasn’t very good at it …

“Your heart is beating ever so fast,” Anna said softly, running her fingers over his chest. Avon found himself shivering a little at the touch. Oh, he did like her. He liked her so much.

“Is it?” he said, realising that he ought to speak.

“Yes,” Anna said, still stroking gently, little circling motions that made him shiver again. “Did you know, hundreds of years ago, they used to tell stories about vampires that ate hearts?”

Avon shook his head. He didn’t care about stories very much, he never had. If he’d ever heard this story, he had forgotten it a long time ago.

“My brother used to try and scare me with them,” Anna said, leaning up on one elbow. She was still stroking his chest, her circle growing larger now. “Most vampires drink blood but some of them were different. They eat your heart right from your chest and then you become a vampire yourself, become their slave afterwards.”

Avon laughed a little at the ridiculousness of it. Anna grinned at him, then leaned forward and gently bit his chest, right over his heart. Avon shuddered, unable to help himself, the little touch of pain surprisingly … intriguing. Anna looked at him, then abruptly moved so that she was straddling him, leaned down and kissed his mouth.

“Now, lie still,” she whispered, hardly breaking the kiss even as she spoken. “Or I’ll eat _your_ heart. Let someone else take control for once.”

Another long, slow kiss and then she was moving down his body, nibbling his throat, licking his chest, scraping her fingernails lightly down his sides. Avon clutched at the sheets, tried to keep focused but after a while, he was writhing, gasping, half-begging and he forgot the story.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the b7friday livejournal community prompt "Heart(s)"


End file.
